


The Host Club Chills Out!

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Winter, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The Host Club is having a Christmas party, and it's going just about how everyone expects.





	The Host Club Chills Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy my first Ouran fic!

Snow drifted down, spiraling in the wind and finally landing in a beautiful, pristine carpet on the Ouran school grounds. The sun shone gently through the clouds, bringing a cheery atmosphere to the world. It was so rare for it to snow--usually it didn’t feel like the season had changed at all, save for the drop in temperature. But today, winter was in the air. And so was love, at least if the host club had anything to say about it.

“It’s very lucky that it snowed today, isn’t it, Kyoya-senpai?” Haruhi remarked conversationally, smiling up at the sky. She always adored snow; it brought a sort of childish glee that couldn’t be matched by anything else. Even with the rest of the host club entertaining their guests and the squeals of other girls filling the air, the atmosphere was perfect. Haruhi stuck her tongue out, feeling one of the fluffy, fat flakes land on it. Giggling slightly, she blushed as a couple of girls started screaming. 

“SO CUTE! Look at Haruhi-kun, he’s so adorable!” Blushing, Haruhi turned toward Kyoya, assuming he’d have had an answer to her previous question. At her gaze, Kyoya looked up from the laptop that he was typing at, gloved hands not impeding his speed. 

“One could call it luck,” Kyoya said thoughtfully. “Or one could realize that we have a wealth of resources at our disposal due to our vast network of connections that commoners generally don’t have access to. It’s quite simple to find a reputable forecast.” He snapped the laptop shut and took out his notebook, looking around the scene and taking notes. “And even if the weather had not worked in our favor, I was sure to take precautions.” He gestured over to a large truck, where a few men were pushing machines labeled “SNO MAKER.” Haruhi rolled her eyes--how much did those cost?! And how many people did Kyoya’s family know? But looking back on it, she thought better of saying anything. This certainly wasn’t the strangest thing that the host club had been through. Or the strangest thing that they’d done.

“Kyoya-senpai, Kyoya-senpai! Has the host club made any more of their photo books?” a guest asked. Kyoya turned to her, smiled gently, in that way of his, and she blushed a bright, vibrant red.

“As a matter of fact, we have,” he told her, producing a few booklets from...where? Haruhi honestly didn’t know, but there were plenty of them, and all the girls eagerly flipped through them. Haruhi cringed slightly--they’d had a winter photoshoot and that was not exactly something she wanted to remember. The host club had insisted on setting up a very elaborate photography session in her apartment, as she decorated her small christmas tree, and it absolutely embarrassed her. Her father, of course, had loved every minute of it, even going so far as declaring Haruhi handsome (she was dressed as a boy, obviously) and adorable repeatedly (which Tamaki loathed, as he felt it was his job). Kyoya had called it “a pastoral look into the commoners’ life.” Haruhi thought it was patronizing and ridiculous. But she couldn’t deny the squeals of delight as the girls saw the cover photo, which was Haruhi perched on one of her chairs, placing a star on the small, bedraggled tree’s top. 

“Haruhi, you’re so adorable!” one of the girls squealed, rapidly flipping through all the photos. At the end was one that Tamaki had insisted upon: he and Haruhi skating together, Haruhi slightly wobbly and Tamaki suave as he always was around the host club. There had been many comments about “daddy-daughter bonding time” that Haruhi proceeded to ignore, and overall it had been an awkward experience. However, again, it seemed to be one that all the girls enjoyed, since they stopped on that page to squeal.

“Look at Honey-senpai!” another girl squealed. There was a photo of he and Mori sledding down a hill, Mori with a rare smile on his face and Honey looking absolutely delighted.

“Forbidden brotherly love!” another girl screamed at the photo of Hikaru and Kaoru, curled up together sharing a blanket by a roaring fire. And that was nothing compared to the screams at Tamaki’s photos, which were dramatic as ever. In one, he stood with a sprig of mistletoe above him, giving the camera the most seductive look he could possibly muster--which, coming from Tamaki, meant a lot. Their guests were practically drooling over that photo.

“How much are they? I’ll take one!”

“I’ll take two!”

“I’ll take all of them!” And with that, Haruhi left Kyoya to fend off a horde of screaming fangirls alone. 

When Haruhi went over to the twins, they were doing exactly what they always did, same as ever. They spoke to a small group of two girls, sitting together, as they smiled endearingly, talking about pretty much nothing. Soon, however, Kaoru shivered, very lightly as if he didn’t want anyone to notice. However, Hikaru picked up on it very quickly. “Kaoru, are you cold?” he asked, looking at his brother, his eyes glimmering with concern. The girls gasped, watching, completely enraptured, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every time.

“H...Hikaru! I’m alright, I just forgot to wear my gloves!” He took his hands out of his pockets (where Haruhi could very clearly see the thumb of a glove poking out) and displayed them to Hikaru and the girls. Hikaru shook his head.

“Kaoru, why didn’t you say something? You know you can tell me anything,” he said, taking his twin’s hands and leaning close to him. The girls watching gasped, holding each other’s hands tightly and waiting for it to unfold intently. 

“I...I didn’t want to worry you, Hikaru,” Kaoru replied, turning his head away but still looking up at his twin with the utmost innocence. Hikaru shook his head and leaned close to his twin, clasping Kaoru’s hands more tightly in his.

“Well, I guess our only option is to just get closer to warm you up,” he said, leaning so close that their slightly reddened noses were practically touching. “Just like we always have at home.” At that point, their fangirls couldn’t restrain themselves and let out a few squeals, holding each other tightly. 

Mori and Honey were also going through a similar rendition of their usual routine. Honey was working on building a snowman--somehow the snow was just perfect to stick--and whenever he struggled with pushing around the ball of snow, Mori stepped in to help out. Haruhi watched with sheer incredulity--she’d seen Honey-senpai fight an entire, professional police force as if it was absolutely nothing, and yet when he pushed around a large ball of snow (granted, it was about his size), he dissolved into his act, pleading, “Mori, it’s heavy!” Mori came over and silently pushed the large ball of snow to where Honey wanted it, causing the girls watching them to scream in delight. 

“Here,” Mori said, giving Honey another beautifully made snowball to roll around to create the next tier of the snowman.

“Thanks!” Honey said, beaming. He turned his attention to the girls, one of whom was holding Usa-chan, and grinned at them. “Usa-chan likes the snow, but he isn’t very good at building snowmen. Thank you for taking care of him for me!” At the end of that sentence, he gave the girls the purest smile they’d likely ever seen, the snow-induced blush helping him look like the cutest little child they’d ever seen. 

“So cute!!!!” they all exclaimed. And Haruhi had to agree, it was pretty adorable--she just couldn’t get over the fact that this adorable innocent-looking boy was probably the most feared figure in martial arts. She shook her head and moved on, looking over to where Tamaki was. And she found, as expected, a typically melodramatic display. Tamaki stood in the snow, near a tree, with one of his guests, smiling at her, and she looked utterly enamored. As usual.

“Tamaki-senpai, aren’t you cold?” she asked, gesturing at his lack of a heavy jacket. Tamaki shook his head.

“With the fire you set in my soul, I could never feel a chill,” he whispered to her, leaning close. The girl turned bright red, turning away for a brief moment.

“Won’t your other guests be jealous?” she asked. “They want to be able to enjoy this beautiful day with you as well.”

“For now, it is just you and me. And this day, the most beautiful of the year, looks dull and boring in comparison when I gaze into your eyes.” He looked down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and the girl stared up at him, utterly helpless in the face of Tamaki’s practiced art. 

“Tamaki-senpai…” she breathed.

“Yes, princess?” he replied, cupping her chin in his hand as he stared deeply into her eyes. She gasped, looking like she’d forgotten what she was about to say, and with that Haruhi turned away, chuckling. This act was so typical of Tamaki, but it was just that--an act. And Haruhi knew it. In fact, the entire host club knew it. 

“Haruhi!” She recognized the voices of a couple of her regular guests, and she turned, with her practiced host-club smile. 

“Hi, ladies! Sorry, I was just distracted by the snow. It reminds of me when I was little and used to play in the snow with my mom. We always had something fun to do.” The girls looked at her with a combination of interest, sympathy, and adoration, and Haruhi took that as her cue to continue. “And whenever we finished playing, we’d cook for my father, usually something warm and hearty. I loved sitting, eating something like one of my mother’s best stews, with my family as we all watched the snow fall.” 

“That’s beautiful, Haruhi!” one of her guests said.

“Do you miss her terribly?” another guest asked. Haruhi nodded, smiling gently.

“I miss her very much many days. But I love my father so much, and the host club here is just like another family to me. So it doesn’t feel as empty anymore.” Clearly, she’d said the right thing, because at that comment, her guests practically swooned. 

“What if you cooked with us sometime?” the first guest proposed, corroborated with an enthusiastic nod from her friend. 

“I’d love that, ladies. We’ll have to see what Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya senpai can do.” And almost as if he’d been summoned, Tamaki rushed over, grinning widely and scooping Haruhi off the ground. 

“Haruhi-chan, that’s a wonderful idea!” he exclaimed, twirling her around. 

“How are you the most requested host when you never seem to spend time with your guests?” Haruhi mumbled into Tamaki’s chest, where she was currently being smothered. Only Tamaki managed to hear that comment, luckily, and he simply ignored it, setting her down to go back to his guests. Despite herself, Haruhi smiled after him. As strange as the Host Club could be, it was like a second home now. She enjoyed the meetings, and she finally had friends.

There were definitely worse places to spend the first snow of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) for more updates on Ficmas and to send in requests!


End file.
